Tú eres lo que necesito
by VendoEmpanadas
Summary: Era estúpido, el plan en sí no estaba mal, pero seguía siendo estúpido; habían mejores formas de enfrentar las cosas, y ambos lo sabían. Siendo así el caso, ¿por qué seguían aquel estúpido plan? Tal vez, llegaron a un punto donde la vida era tan paranoica que su único escape es subir a una motocicleta y huir de las falsas apariencias. Pero así estaba bien. Y así eran felices.


**Tú eres lo que necesito (CastielXNathaniel)**

* * *

 **Summary:** Era estúpido, el plan en sí no estaba mal, pero seguía siendo estúpido; habían mejores formas de enfrentar las cosas, y ambos lo sabían. Siendo así el caso, ¿por qué seguían aquel estúpido plan? Tal vez, llegaron a un punto donde la vida era tan paranoica que su único escape es subir a una motocicleta y huir de las falsas apariencias.

Pero así estaba bien.

Y así eran felices.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a la magnífica ChinoMiko (aunque no me gusta como encamina a sus personajes, pero grande)

* * *

Y ahí estaba, sintió como la moto vibraba, las luces se encendían y el motor empezaba a rugir. Realmente estaba haciéndolo, y justo con la persona que menos esperaba. Quién diría que la persona que odias, sería la que el final te liberaría de tanta algarabía.

Porque para que mentir, su vida había sido una mierda desde el momento que pisó una escuela, y realmente tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que tocó fondo. Si no hubiera sido por aquel pelirrojo que en un punto se volvió alguien importante de su plan, no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo jodido que se puso la situación.

Fue tanto que aquella persona tuvo que detenerle de saltar.

Pero todo era tan extraño, ¿qué fue realmente lo que le impulsó a acercarse al borde?

Los recuerdos que albergaban su mente de aquel pequeño pueblo se hacían presentes mientras veía un cartel, uno que decía el nombre del pueblo y 'gracias por su visita'. Visita, ahora que se estaba hiendo lejos le daba gracia, era demasiado irónico como infantil, pero hacía que leves carcajadas abandonaran sus labios.

"Je..." Escuchó a la persona al volante reír un poco, al parecer también había despabilado, estaban realizando la cosa más estúpida posible. Era estúpido, el plan en sí no estaba mal, pero seguía siendo estúpido; había mejores formas de enfrentar las cosas, y ambos lo sabían. Siendo así el caso, ¿por qué seguían aquel estúpido plan? Tal vez, llegaron a un punto donde la vida era tan paranoica que su único escape es subir a una motocicleta y huir de las falsas apariencias.

Y así estaba bien para ellos, si no hubiera sido por aquel plan nunca se hubieran dado cuenta de que lo que ambos realmente necesitaban, lo que les hacía falta para dejar de lado aquella catastrófica vida y seguir adelante, era la compañía del uno a otro. Era demasiado irónico, tanto que daban ganas de reír; o llorar.

No lo harían, ya habían derramado lágrimas en el pasado y no era momento de hacerlo de nuevo, después de todo, no había por qué, el viaje fue hecho para seguir adelante sin tener que derramar ni una gota más.

"Esto es demasiado..." Susurró entre aliento. El rubio sonrió, cerró los ojos y se apegó a la persona que tenía delante, posando su cabeza en la espalda cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero de su... No estaba seguro que eran en ese momento, ¿si quiera había necesidad de ser algo? Podían ser novios, amantes e incluso amigos con derecho a rose, pero no era así, ¿tal vez su querer no entraba en una etiqueta?

"¿Todavía no te lo crees?" El pelirrojo sacó una carcajada demasiado sincera, no se había sentido tan ligero en sus pocos años de vida, esto estaba tan bien, pero a la vez tan mal, "Sobre todo, no me creo que _**tú**_ seas el que este aquí atrás."

"¿Esperabas a una chica? Lo lamento, pero todos los que quieren contigo son unas putas." Volvió a reír, parecía que desde ese momento no lo dejaría de hacer, lo peor es que se reía en la cara de la realidad, reía porque era verdad, ¿cómo no reír ante algo que era tan cierto que hasta dolía?

"No es por eso, deberías saberlo." Y ahí, un silencio inundo la carretera. Estaba vacía y los únicos que viajaban a las dos de la mañana eran ellos, sólo se escuchaba la rueda girar contra el asfalto y alguno que otro sonido de los animales.

"Gracias." El rubio sentenció finalmente, los músculos del pelirrojo se tensaron ante tal declaración, sobre todo al no saber qué significaba exactamente. Aunque no volteó a ver al contrario por tener sus ojos en el camino, sentía que podía ver su expresión; llena de culpa.

"¿Por qué me agradeces?" Guardó silencio, al parecer analizando muy bien sus siguientes palabras, "Por todo lo que has hecho. Soy un desastre, y aún así fuiste el único que se interesó en ver lo que realmente soy."

Rió, una risa sardónica y sarcástica, llena de dolor, arrepentimiento, ¿cómo a este punto podía ser así?

"¿Dices que tú eres un desastre? Pues bueno, ambos lo somos." Y tal vez por eso es que se necesitaban el uno al otro; quien sabe. "Tú no fuiste tan idiota como subir a la azotea y subirse al barandal."

"No, pero fui lo suficientemente idiota como para ir y detenerte, era el único que lo sabía, considera que te pude dejar morir."

"Y no lo hiciste."

"Me importas, ¿está bien? A ese punto no podía dejarte ir así como así." Suspiró cabizbajo, lleno de tristeza, aún así consiguió sonreír, una sonrisa agridulce, llena de nostalgia, "Eres muy importante para mí."

"Y por eso te agradezco." El silencio volvió a reinar, era necesario, pero reconfortante.

Casi llevaban dos horas viajando, ninguno pegó ojo—y el pelirrojo tampoco es que pudiera, después de todo el conducía la moto—pero el rubio se quedó a su lado, dormido o no lo haría, pero se quedó despierto, haciéndole compañía.

"Esto es lo que necesitamos, ¿cierto?"

"¿Realmente te lo cuestionas?" El pelirrojo guardó silencio, tal vez fue tonto preguntar. "No todo fue tan malo."

"Para mí sí lo fue."

"¿Desde cuándo eres pesimista delegado?"

"Me lo contagiaste." El pelirrojo rió. Parecía que estaba en un sueño, no era necesario decirlo, pero todo le parecía tan irreal.

Y tampoco sabía por qué se lo repetía tanto, ¿por su sanidad, tal vez? Ya a ese punto no importaba.

"Sabes... Me recuerda aquella vez que tuvimos que limpiar el gimnasio y me diste una putiza." Y como siempre, el de ojos ámbar rompió el silencio, seguía recostado en la espalda de su acompañante con los ojos cerrados. El aludido arqueó una ceja, ojos aún en la carretera.

"¿Por qué _esto_ te recordaría a _eso_?" No hubo reacción por parte del rubio, simplemente palabras, palabras que por cierto ignoraron la pregunta del pelirrojo.

"Ese día mi padre me dio otra putiza por maricón."

"¿Y ahora que te habría dicho?"

"Nada porque no estamos saliendo."

"¿No lo estamos?"

"No lo sé." Volvieron a guardar silencio, era una escena un tanto ridícula. El pelirrojo se volvió a repetir, teniendo aún la incógnita en la lengua.

"¿No lo estamos?"

"¿Quieres?"

"Seh, por qué no." Y volvieron a guardar silencio, una de las mejores formas de empezar una relación. El rubio rió internamente por el pensamiento, ahora si se lo cuestionaba, ¿qué hubiera pensado su padre? Oficialmente estaba saliendo con otro hombre y su padre era un homofóbico de primera.

Lo hubiera asesinado, o desheredado, la respuesta era tan simple como eso.

"¿Extrañarás este lugar?" Nuevamente, arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta de la persona que iba atrás de él, tal vez el sueño le hacía ser más directo, o nunca encontró momento para ser directo, uno se libera cuando se puede, y el pelirrojo estaba feliz que su acompañante se dejara llevar con él, "Te lo he dicho, hubieron cosas buenas."

"La mayoría fueron una mierda."

"Pero eso no le quita que hubo cosas buenas." El rubio bufó, "Sigo diciendo lo mismo."

Suspiró, tal vez hablándole de las cosas buenas le hiciera ver su punto de vista, "El concierto fue bueno."

Notó la sonrisa del rubio, "Me divertí y nadie en mi familia se dio cuenta."

"La broma que le hicimos a Ámber no tuvo precio."

"Aunque nadie le creyó que fuimos nosotros, je, triste por ella."

"Cuando le dijiste a Sucrette puta."

"Se lo merecía, besó a Armin y a la siguiente te besó a ti." Sintió los escalofríos recorrer la espalda del pelirrojo ante en recuerdo, aprovechó para burlarse, y reír, "No quiero recordar aquello."

"También cuando le hicimos esa broma a la directora."

"Estaba tan decepcionada de mí, no se creía que su perro faldero fuera a hacer una mierda de ese estilo." El pelirrojo luchó por contener las carcajadas, estaba realmente sorprendido, "¿Te llamaste a ti mismo perrito faldero?"

"Perro, y realmente parecía, para que negarlo." Suspiró, las carcajadas desaparecieron y con ello un gran peso de encima, pronto llegarían a otra ciudad, después de comprar provisiones y llenar el tanque se irían aún más lejos.

No estaban seguros de que tan lejos.

Pero lo suficiente.

"¿No te molesta...Huir?" Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras llenaba el tanque, el rubio le dio otro bocado a su sándwich y después de tragar le contestó.

"Me da igual."

"Es cobarde."

"Quieras o no, seguimos en el mismo barco. Esto te vuelve tan cobarde como a mí."

"A mí me da igual."

"En eso puedo corroborar." Retomaron camino.

"Castiel..." Se tensó al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado tan débilmente, no podía evitar preocuparse, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Gracias, de nuevo." Y antes de que preguntara el por qué—nuevamente—el rubio siguió hablando, no dándole oportunidad de añadir algo, "Por estar aquí conmigo."

"¿Nath?"

"¿Sí?"

"Soy yo el que debería agradecerte. Me sacaste de mi soledad."

"No hubieras dejado a nadie."

"Pero te dejé a ti." Y por eso, Nathaniel se sentía conmovido. "Y que bueno que fuiste tú y no nadie más."

Rió ante un pensamiento de lo mas drogo, un poco extraño, incluso patético, podía no dar risa pero dadas las circunstancias—tales siendo su falta de interés por el mundo y su estado mental actual—realmente le daba igual que no diera risa, "Te imaginas que hubiera sido Lysandro, me hubiera vuelto gay por él y hubiera huido con él."

Y Nathaniel rió, estaba tan jodido como lo estaba él, ninguno de los dos estaban en su mejor estado, "Calla, que me pongo celoso."

Rió levemente. El sol por fin estaba saliendo, los rayos iluminaban su cara y si no fuera porque estaba dándole la espalda, vería como los rubios cabellos de Nathaniel se volvían como oro por la iluminación.

"Nath."

"Dime."

"Te quiero."

"Yo también."

Y era un plan estúpido, realmente estúpido, una alternativa que si no es cobarde es—irónicamente—estúpida. Ambos sabían que los problemas se enfrentaban con la cabeza alzada y sin miedo de enfrentar las posibles consecuencias; inevitables consecuencias . Tal vez no era la mejor decisión, tal vez no era la más inteligente o la más factible, incluso se podrían arrepentir.

Pero así estaba bien.

Así eran felices.

"Oye."

"Qué pasa."

"Tengo hambre."

"Nath, acabas de comer."

* * *

 **NOTAS: Estoy drogada no me pregunten por qué escribí este one-shot, irónicamente les diré que espero que les haya gustado mi mierda, aunque sería faltarles el respeto porque-espero-que no coman mierda, no es por nada, es por su bien, no sé donde e igual me lo estoy inventando pero leí que comer nuestra propia mierda nos puede quemar el cerebro (mencioné ya que estoy al borde de estar drogada? No se preocupen, simplemente medicina) Nos leemos!**


End file.
